The Lost Pony Sisters
by DiamondGalaxy33
Summary: You think Celestia and Luna are the first Princesses in Equestria? Well think again, because their younger sisters, Dusk and Lendra have always been hidden because of what Celestia did to them. Will they rise up against her, or learn not to hate her for what she did to them?
1. Luna's Secret Admirer

**Hi! This is my first book and I would like, no I**_** COMMAND**_** you to review! If I am rushing please review and tell me! Okay lets eat some cookies, review and enjoy the book! **

Chapter 1:The 3rd and 4th royal pony sisters

Princess Dusk's POV(Point of view)

We have always been shunted aside since the day we were born that is, Lendra and I, we are the 3rd and 4th royal pony sisters we were born with Celestia and Luna as our older sisters. Luna was always kind to us, but Celestia she shoved us in a cupboard when people were in the castle so we spent a lot of our time peeking through cracks in the cupboard door. Luna always tried to convince our mother to let us out but she said, " If two more royal pony sisters just suddenly appeared it would look strange so we must keep it this way."

"But the only reason we have to keep them hidden is because Celestia doesn't want three younger siblings to get in her way."

"Don't talk about your sister that way young lady!"

So Luna had no way of saving us from being thrown in the cupboard.

Lendra's POV

We knew what was coming when we heard a knock on the door. But instead of Celestia standing there yelling at us to get into the cupboard, it was Luna whispering, " Come on you guys will stay in my room today."

We were so excited we had never been out of our room, except for when we went in the cupboard so we hadn't been in any other room.

. Luna's room was beautiful it was painted with moons and stars, and had a midnight blue bed and a balcony wow I had not been outside in years that cool breeze would feel good.

"Luna why are we in here instead of the cupboard?",I asked.

"Because that cupboard is quite small and mom said that could either sleep in my room or celestia's. Why would you rather stay in Celestia's room?"

"No, But thanks for letting us stay in here."

Luna's POV

I went to knock on the girls door then suddenly I had an idea I raced back downstairs and asked mom a quick question then went back up stairs. I knocked on the girls door and said, " You are going to stay in my room today."

They practically blew up with excitement as I flew up there with them in my saddle bags.

Celestia's POV

I flew up to get the girls from their room but they weren't there I supposed that Luna took them to the cupboard. So I went to visit the guests and saw the most beautiful stallion I had ever seen he had sparkling green eyes and cream coat along with a slick black mane He was slightly taller than the average stallion just the right height for her, she just stood there and her mother said," This is Luna's secret admirer of coarse Luna doesn't know though."

I was so shocked I must have looked like an anvil had dropped on my head. Because my mom asked, "Is something wrong Tia?"

I gritted my teeth and said, "No, nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong?"

Dusk's POV

We were in Luna's room bouncing on her bed because we knew she wouldn't care, when suddenly a blur of navy blue wings came through the window, Luna looked like she'd seen the pony oh shadows or something so obviously we asked her, "What happened?"

" I h h hav secre admirer." she stuttered

" What?!" Lendra and I said in unison "Yes he has a coat the same shade as Celestia's and a slick black mane." She said hugging her moon shaped pillow on her bed then, said almost laughing," Celestia so has a crush on him!" Then all three of them burst out laughing! We were laughing for about half an hour. When we finally stopped laughing I said, " What was his name?" Luna answered, " I think it was Royal Cream Puff."

" Nice because I have an evil plan to humiliate Celestia!Muahahaha!"

**That's the first chapter! Now I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! Thank you. **

**I will do a Q/A THING WHERE YOU ASK THE CHARACTERS OR ME QUESTIONS and they answer them so please review! I almost forgot, don't forget to eat cookies and ****REVIEW!** **Thank you!**


	2. Luna's Revenge

**Hello Peeps, and thanks for the review PrincessLuna98 the **_**ONE**_** person who reviewed anyway you guys are going to love this chapter, if you like Luna better than Celestia! Go Luna! Anyway I'm accepting OCs for my book at any time so please review and tell me of any ponies you think should be in the book thank you! So let's eat cookies, enjoy the book, and review!**

Celestia's Crush and Luna's Revenge

Celestia's POV

I walked up stairs fuming after Cream Puff left oh those emerald green eyes. She couldn't believe that he admired Luna when she was right there he was there when she raised the sun, the sun! The thing ponies couldn't live without, "and he admired Luna with her moon and darkness that most ponies feared. How could he?" she said out loud. Then she saw her younger siblings walking towards her saying, " Did you see Royal Cream Puff? He was so messy with his mane and did you see his coat still had some dirt in it. Luna is really unlucky to have HIM as an admirer."

"How dare you speak of him that way!"

" Hey! Tia why were you eavesdropping? We're trying to have a conversation here!" Dusk said angrily.

" But you were insulting cream puff!" I said

"Why would you care? Oh no! You totally like him , oh I bet you're so jealous!"

Then they started chanting, " Celestia and Cream Puff sitting in a tree -"

"Don't you start that, I thought you were mature enough not to sing that."

Lendra's POV

After Celestia said she thought we were more mature we just said," Whatever! You're just jealous of Luna!",Then ran off laughing up to Luna's room. We told her everything that happened and she murmured something about we asked her what she said , she simply answered, "Blood Moon."

Luna's POV

After the girls asked me what I said, I simply stated "Blood Moon" Then they said ,

" You mean Blood Moon, as in_ the _Blood Moon as in the only pony to ever create eclipses!" They said excitedly. " Yes, and he was the only pony I could trust. Then one day when he was making an eclipse, for me and she was so self centered, that ,that she took away his magic and he was left as a mere earth pony." I said angrily, " He was nothing after that he would eat small amounts he would get little sleep, and eventually I couldn't take it anymore and secretly gave him back his powers and that's why I was banished to the moon for a thousand years for , he would have eventually stopped eating and died so, by giving him back his powers so he would not die I was punished."

**Q/A time!**

**Question for Dusk: Do you want to punch Celestia for what she did to BloodMoon?**

**Dusk: Yes! She is the worst big sister ever! I want to give her a black eye! *Says with a demented look on her face***

**Question for Luna: Do you think that Celestia really meant to be mean by banishing you to the moon? **

**Luna: Of course She meant to be mean because, she's a cold hearted, Self Centered, stuck up, Princess! **

**Question for Celestia: Why did you lie about the reason why you banished Luna to the moon?**

**Celestia: What? I would never do such a thing! I would only lie about banishing Luna to the moon because I wouldn't want the ponies to think I was Cold hearted stuck up princess.*Gasps then covers her mouth* **


	3. Nightmare Night

**I'm back everybody I'm very sorry for not getting on sooner, a certain sister of mine, *cough* Fluffshmuffins35 * cough* anyway , my sister was hogging the computer so I couldn't get on for a while , again I am very sorry for the wait. Almost forgot , I command you to, review, be awesome, and EAT COOKIES!**

**It was Nightmare Night, and Luna convinced her parents to pretend that they were taking two orphans named, diamond drop and moonstone to the festivities. **

**Dusk's P.O.V.**

We were finally able to go outside without worrying if anyone saw us. We had planned two months ahead, what we were going to do tonight, nightmare night. My fake name is Diamond Drop , and Lendra's is Moonstone, she's lucky, I hate Diamonds! I am going to be the shadow pony! I'm wearing a long dark cloak that hides my face in shadows. Luna's even going to do a charm that makes my wings look like smoke, but I can still fly with them, it's going to be epic! Oh! Luna is going to do the spell right now gotta run , or fly.

**Lendra's POV**

Mom's finally letting us go to Nightmare Night! I'm going to be a legendary Fire Pony! Mom's going to turn my wings into fire so, it's going to be awesome! I have everything planned out , I'm going to walk with Dusk, in a matching cloak but, after a few minutes I'll take it off and show off my beautiful fiery gown. It's going to be awesome I just might get my cutie mark tonight! *Squee!*

**Their mom's POV**

I saw a golden brown pony with wavy hair in a ponytail come up, dressed up as Luna! Never thought that would happen since , the nightmare moon incident. She came up and said," Hi. Your majesty," She stooped low into a bow " Who are these young fillies, I thought you only had two daughters, not four."

"Oh these fillies are orphans, that we decided to take out for a treat." , I replied then added ," I didn't think anypony would dress up as Luna."

" Oh, I've always admired Luna , and was sad when she was banished." She said glaring at Celestia. " My name's Caramel Square."

**Moonstone's P.O.V.(Lendra)**

Right before the pony named Caramel Square left I took of my cloak revealing my mane styled to look like fire, and my fiery gown. When she saw me she gasped so loudly that half the ponies there turned around and stared. Finally Caramel said in awe, " Where did you get that gown, and how did you do that with your mane?"

" Well, the queen," I said glancing at mom, " did a few spells, and I hoof stitched this dress." I said shyly , I hadn't wanted all those ponies to gawk at me when I showed off my gown. Then suddenly a white unicorn with a purple curly mane and tale said, " Hello my name is Rarity, and I was wondering if you would like to work in my shop with me , you clearly have a fashion sense."

" Um , well, I'm sort of an orphan and if your shop is very far from Canterlot," I said glancing at mom. Then an orange pony with a yellow mane came out and said in a southern accent, " Now, Rarity don't harass the young filly." Then a pink pony with a darker pink mane came out jumping and said, " Yeah Rarity don't bother the filly anymore."

Then another pony this time shy with a yellow coat and pink mane said softly, " Girls,so many new ponies can be startling." I agreed with her silently, then quite loudly said/shouted, " ENOUGH! I don't want to move from canterlot just because I can make pretty dresses. Also I don't like being swarmed by so many ponies and not knowing any of their names!" It became silent then, two more ponies came out and said, " Hi we're very sorry for our friends' behaviors," The other four ponies lowered their heads in guilt, "My name's Twilight Sparkle said the purple unicorn," and these are my friends." She said, then pointed to the blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, " This is Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy is the shy yellow pegasus, the pink one is pinkie pie, and the orange earth pony is applejack."

" So, will you come work in my shop? " Rarity asked

" Well, I like canterlot and would rather not have to go from your shop and back to the orphanage every night."

"You won't have to, I'll just adopt you! You can come live with me in my boutique in Ponyville."

"WHAT?!" I practically screamed, thinking fast then looking back at mom then, when she just looked as scared as I was, she said "I'm sorry Rarity, but We've decided to adopt them, we brought them here to tell them the great news."She said pretending to be excited, then added," If you want her to make dresses for you then you are always welcome to drop by, I'll tell the guards to always let you in if you can remember the password, just in case of intruders, you know. "

" Oh yes, thank you your majesty." She said looking a little bummed but, also excited.

**Second person POV**

When they got home they sat down and didn't need to say anything to know that their mom had saved the day by, speaking up. So the second their parents went to bed Celestia scolded the two youngest siblings. She said, " See what you almost did? By not listening to me you almost got taken away!

" Well if you hadn't told mom to keep us hidden we wouldn't have to pretend that we were orphans and almost get adopted! " Lendra shot back.

" Hey Lendra now that you almost got yourself adopted and mom had to pretend she was adopting us maybe we can go out in public with having to answer awkward questions!"

"No! Because not every pony was there and not all of the ponies heard mom was adopting you!" Celestia shouted almost rousing her parents.

" Guys! Stop fighting!" Luna screamed but before screaming put a charm on their parent's door so, they wouldn't hear anything. Then to make more nightmare night spirit, she turned into nightmare moon and shouted it again in a booming voice.

Dusk said half screamed over the noise , "We're going to bed !"

Celestia haughtily put her nose in the air and stalked toward her room.

Luna changed back to her normal form and flew to her room.

**And that's the chapter! Thank you LadyBug for the OC , Caramel Square. And yes I put in the mane six just for you:Guest, my amazing reviewer!What are we waiting around for?Q/A time!**

**Question for Celestia:Why are such a big meanie? Also, Celestia and Cream Puff sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g**

**Celestia: I am **_**not**_** a meanie , I just don't want my sisters to get in the way of my spot light , I already have to stand in my parents shadow!*growls* Also, real mature, real mature! * blushes like crazy***

**Question for Luna: How did it feel to know a pony like Caramel felt sad when you were banished?**

**Luna: I felt very happy to know that somepony other than my parents cared for me.**

**Ok that's enough for today! Remember to eat cookies, read ,and review! I command you!**


	4. Dusk's Flight

**Yes I know it's been a while , but my sister was hogging the computer and refused to get off until midnight! Can you believe her? Anyway sorry for the wait it's all fluffshmuffin35's fault. And I command you to eat cookies , (unless you or your family has diabetes), rate ,and review! On with the chappie! **

Celestia's P.O.V.

I threw that orange unicorn in the dungeon, her yellowish-red mane was so beautifully long and sleek, that it felt like strands of silk. Her cutie mark of a dark sun infuriated her further, " I thought you would have thought better than to steal the sun's magic under my reign!" I thundered in a livid tone, to anypony I would have sounded murderous , I probably looked murderous too, by the look of terror in Sunrise Glimmer's eyes,"You are cruel throwing your sisters in a cupboard for a whole night!" she said trying to sound courageous "I would never throw anypony in a cupboard, plus I have no sister other than _Luna._" I said Luna's name with such disgust, that I think it frightened her even further.

Sunrise Glimmer's P.O.V.

I was browsing the shelves in the Canterlot library , looking for a new book to read when, I came across a strange looking book, with the title, "Stealing the Sun" I took down from the shelf, using my magic, and flipped open to a page that was bookmarked, and read the page, "The most ancient spell, the spell to take away the sun's magic and make the sun look as dark as the night sky. I stared at the page and walked off to ask the queen why this book was in the library. When suddenly I heard voices they were coming from the castle's open window. I used a super hearing spell and heard the voices of those two orphans that the queen adopted. They were saying,"If Celestia puts us in that cupboard one more time I am going to lose it." It was the orphan that had dressed up as the shadow pony that had spoken, I rushed to the queen to ask her what was going on. " Queen! I heard the orphans talking about being locked in a cupboard for a whole night! They said Celestia put them in that cupboard." As I waited for the queens reply, I heard a shuffle of hooves behind me and turned to see, Celestia standing there looking livid. I decided I didn't want to witness Celestia's rage, so I excused myself and ran out of the castle. I realized that I still had that book about stealing the sun. I flipped to the page that described the effects of the spell , when suddenly an evil black light bulb flashed on and an evil smile spread across my face…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

3rd person

Sunrise Glimmer rushed to her home in a town just outside Canterlot, called Hoofington. She rushed past her mother cooking dinner, up to her sister's room, who also had a deep hatred for Celestia. As she came crashing on her sister's bed, Sunset Shimmer exclaimed, "Woa! What in the name of stinkin' Celestia's face is going on?"

"You need to see this, I found a way to get revenge on Celestia!"

"What!? Ever since I found a way to escape that horrid place of humans, I've been trying to get my revenge." Sunset Shimmer said "And now you've found a way she said smiling an evil smile to match her sister's. They poured over the book trying to figure out the best way to irritate Celestia…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Luna's P.O.V.

I saw a flash of bright light, then suddenly the entire sky went black. All I could see was a navy blue circle in the sky. At first I thought it was BloodMoon, but then I remembered the sun would always have a circle of light around the sun. I was puzzled until I heard a roar, I recognized as celestia's, I knew it must have been one of her many enemies. I simply sighed and decided to let Celestia fix it. Wait! I am Luna! Princess of the night! I do not let those ponies who are beneath me handle what is my business. After all anypony who made it dark before her father and herself raised the darkness and the moon would have to pay.

Meanwhile at the castle grounds

Sunset shimmer's P.O.V.

A s I sat looking up at the beautifully dark sky I heard my sister scream, "Shimmer!" We only called to each other using our second names in dire situations. I turned around and saw, my sister being pulled away in a net, the net being pulled toward, "Celestia." I said in a voice of deep hatred. She replied, "Ah I see it is the sister of the trouble maker, Sunset Shimmer." Clearly she had not noticed me."I have as much hatred for you as my sister does." My sister replied bravely. I knew she would do something horrible to her so I had to step in, but suddenly Luna dived right in front of me and yelled, "Give me the prisoner, she will spend six months in my dungeons, and if she survives, six months in your dungeon. Sound fair?" I stared in horror as I contemplated what she had said, _If she survives _That was too scary to think about. Celestia's yell interrupted my thoughts . " She must spend the first six months in my dungeon!" Luna was about to argue, but then replied, "Fine!" I knew Celestia would show no mercy. As Celestia left with my sister, I said to Luna in a murderous tone, "How could you let that thing take my sister!?"

"I would have treated your sister kindly, but Celestia Not even my mother and father can make her back down." Then she noticed who she was talking to and asked, "When did you get back from the human world?"

"I found another way out, other than the mirror, you need to take out the enchanted mirror hall on the lowest floor. I fell in through a bathroom stall at Canterlot high."

"I don't know how to save your sister other than…"She trailed off

"Other than what?"

"My younger sister, she has always been able to make Celestia do stuff. I don't know if it is a spell or what, but we could talk to her."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Later in Dusk's room

Dusk's P.O.V.

I was just sitting there in my room looking in a gossip magazine thinking thoughts like, "Celestia would not like to read this" and "This writer is in trouble when Celestia reads this."

So, anyway I was sitting there when a knock on my door came I opened it with my magic not looking up from my magazine, when I heard a wonderfully familiar voice,"Hello Princess Dusk."

"Sunset Shimmer!"

"I almost thought you wouldn't recognize me."

"Are you kidding? You were the best foalsitter of all time!"

"I only did it once, when your parents needed help looking after the orphans."

"Well, why are you here now?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"With getting my sister out of Celestia's dungeon."

"What did she do to get in there?"

"She stole the sun's light, and now she is radiating with the sun's power. She does not know how to control it, that is why you must free her."

"I'll do what I can."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGD

In Celestia's dungeon

Sunrise Glimmer's P.O.V.

I was sitting in a dungeon that was supposed to be dark but, was lit with the light of the sun radiating off of me.I looked down at my flank expecting it to be blank, but to my amazement saw a dark sun. I had graduated from school without a cutie mark, and yet, there it was an image of a dark sun. It looked just like Celestia's except, it was black. I heard somepony open the door and heard somepony whisper, "Sunrise?" it sounded like one of the orphans' voices. I called back, "Who's there? Have you come to take me out?"

"I am Dusk, one of the orphans the queen and king adopted. I have only come to guide you. You have the power to get out, Celestia won't stop you she is powerless. You stole all her magic by, stealing the sun's light. You alone have the power."

"How do I get out?"

"You must think clearly where you want to go."

"Yes."

"Now levitate yourself, while still thinking about that place."

"I don't have a horn."

"Use the sun's magic."

"Okay"

"Now go."

As everything went black I heard, "What do you think you're doing?!"It was Celestia she had come in, and was yelling at Dusk…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGD

Dusk's P.O.V.

As she disappeared in a flash of golden light, I heard Celestia scream, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I just let our innocent prisoner free." I said with defiance.

"You call that innocent?" At Celestia's last word's something inside me snapped.

"I've had enough of your tellings off. I am sick and tired of you yelling at me. I am done." I shouted. My eyes turned blood red, the dark blue streak in my tail turned red. I had had enough. I flew out past Celestia as I set out towards the sea, that was where I truly lived.

**And That's the chappie! I decided to move on with the story. Sorry for this taking so long. Fluffy (FluffShmuffins35) kept kicking me off the computer. Now what are we doing sittin' here chatting? It's Q&amp;A time!**

**lady bug : ****Oh yeah?! If you didn't want your two younger sisters to "get in the way of your spotlight" then why didn't you convince your parents to act like luna wasn't real too huh? Thats right...i went there!**

**Celestia : mmm… Next question?**

**popstar23 : Dusk, how did you make your eyes go red and your tail red?**

**Dusk: Magic! *disappears in a puff of smoke***


	5. chptr 4 cont

**Hello my , um peoples? Sorry again for the wait, I've been really sick recently with WALKING STANKIN' PNEUMONIA! (Don't worry it's not contagious through the computer, I think) anyway, I couldn't get on the computer for a while. Well now I do have time and , well, um , review, favorite and eat cookies! I command you! On with the chappie!**

…**..**

Dusk's P.O.V.

I flew off I had had enough, enough of her yelling, enough of her pushing me around , I was done. As I flew away I realized I needed a crew and ship I would need to sail away, far away from the horrors here. I flew into an inn that was known to have many pirates. I walked in, everyone looked at me as I walked up to a table full of pirates and asked, "Do you need a captain?"

"No, your highness." Replied the toughest of the five pirates.

"Don't lie to me." I replied, "I am a captain in need of a ship and a crew. Are you willing to serve me with your life?"

"I told you we have no need of a pretty princess to ruin our ship."

"I assure you I am no princess." I told him while drawing a dagger from under my cloak, "I need a crew , you are in need of a captain, take me to your ship." The pirates took one look at the blade and said, "The boat is this way , Captain." I followed them with an evil smile on my face…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Lendra's P.O.V.

I watched as Dusk flew away and a tear fell down my cheek. The one pony that could comfort me on the worst of days was now flying towards the sea. I only had Luna now. I flew up to her room and knocked, she opened it , then gasped as she saw the tears running down my face. She beckoned me into the room , and I followed. "What happened?"she asked in a soft voice

I raised my head and said through trembling lips, "Dusk is gone, she's not coming back."

"Oh no. She would never leave you."

"She did, I just saw her flying away."

"She left after trying to free Celestia's prisoner, this is Celestia's fault. Dusk has finally cracked."

"It's going to be okay, we'll get Celestia back for what she did."

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something scraped my eye."

Luna bent over to find an arrow shot through the window was at Lendra's hooves along with several of Celestia's feathers. I looked up and luna gasped one eye was blood red. Luna rushed to get an eyepatch to hide that I had gone blind in one eye because of Celestia. I was angry I wanted Celestia to pay ," Celestia will pay." I said , an evil gleam in my eye…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**There's the chapter, once again, so sorry for the wait. (Sorry it's kinda short) I like seriously almost gave up on this book, I've got writer's block really bad right now, so it will probably be another couple of decades for the next chapter, so be patient. I just want you to know, I would never give up on you guys! Hugs to you all! Even to you bronies! Yes, I know you're reading this and secretly in love with Luna, hey it's nothing to be ashamed of. Oh, and seriously cool fanfiction idea right now for those looking for a good fanfiction idea. What if, the chosen one decided to NOT save the world? You all can take this idea, you have my permission, just eat cookies for me will you? Also, if you or anyone else, Cimorene 13 has a problem with my book, either get over it and shut up, or stop reading my book. Ok, enough chit-chat, Q/A TIME!**

**Guest: Luna do you ever get tired of Celestia wanting all the spotlight? Also I dare you to trap Celestia in a bedrock cage forever! Mwahahaha!**

**Luna: Tired? TIRED?! Sometimes I fantasize about about drowning her perfect face in Lava! Also, I will totally take you up on that dare, if DG33 let's me. *glares stubbornly at me***

**Foxy Batpony 371: Dusk, would you rather throw Celestia in a lake or feed her a poisoned birthday cake?**

**Dusk: Seeing her face when she eats the poisoned cake would be hilarious. But, mom would kill me if I killed her, so I probably shouldn't… **

**Me: Ok, and we're out! That means we stop writing dodo! **

**Lendra: Who are you calling dodo, stupid head!**

**Luna: Shut up already! We're still on camera(?) book, story(?) I don't know!**


End file.
